someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Burned to Death
Have you ever heard of Little Inferno? It's an odd game that simply consists of burning objects, to get money to burn more objects. It also has a much deeper meaning behind it, but I won't spoil that for anyone. Well, did you know the game once contained a secret ending? It was a very very strange ending that fit with the game's theme... Ending Requirements Before the ending was removed, there were certain requirements to finding the ending. First, you needed to burn all 3 sleeping idols using the toy exterminator. Doing so would result in a letter being sent to the player. The letter will say the following... "Whoooeeee! I saw your smoke from all the way up here! It was the warmest blast of heat i've felt in a while! It deserves a reward! Take it! Reporting from the Weather Balloon, over the smoke stacks, over the city, The Weather Man." The letter would contain an object called "Curtain Call", it is a simple search light. Burning the object would cause the curtains in the fireplace to rise up, and suddenly drop down and shut, preventing the player from viewing what is happening behind. The fireplace will begin to rumble and finally the curtains will part, and a huge burst of fire will burst out from the face in the back of the fireplace. And then a cutscene will start... The Ending The cutscene shows the main character staring into the fire, and his house is burning behind him. Then he stands up, and begins to back away from the fire. But when he turns around to run, a burning piece of wood crushes him. But, he just pushes it off of him and runs out of the house. When he gets outside, he falls into the snow, extinguishing the flames on his clothes. Now, the player can control the character. This section is almost the exact same as the original part of the game. All of the same characters are there to interact with, and they all say the same things they do in the original ending. But, after the credits roll while the weather man takes the main character up into the sky, a new section is now playable. The weather man stops at the bottom of a hill, and tells the player that this is as far as he can take him. Now, you can control the main character through the woods. All the player needs to do is move right, because there are no NPCs in this area. As the player moves up the hill, the character becomes slower and slower. When the player finally reaches the top of the hill, a cutscene is initiated. The cutscene shows the main character fall to his knees and crawl foward a little bit to see a panoramic view of the city. The city is covered in smoke, and it has houses and chimneys as far as the eye can see. Then, the main character will fall foward and begin to shiver violently. He rolls onto his back and stares into the sky. The snow begins to slow down,and the clouds begin to part... And finally the sun becomes visible. The main character smiles and he slowly closes his eyes. The screen will fade to black, and the game returns to the fireplace. You now can control the game like before, but you can't access the catalog, create fire, and the fireplace is now destroyed and filled with snow. The player will recieve a letter after a few seconds. The letter says "I told you it would end one day. It couldn't snow forever. And now that it's stopped the game is over. Now turn away from the flickering fire. There's a whole world out there. Tommorow Corporation." The screen will fade to black, and return to the tilte screen. And the file that got this ending would show a crumbling, destroyed chimney. The snow would no longer be falling, and the sun can be seen behind the chimneys. Selecting the file will restart the game, and return the file to normal. But, the player will start the game with the amount of money and stamps as before the ending, along with the combos they unlocked. Epilouge This ending was removed becasue the creators wanted to add some sort of mystery about the ending. They wanted to let the players make up what happens next. But maybe they'll release the ending some day. Written by Ralzor123 Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Little Inferno Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life